


Transparent

by Rinari7



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate really should have brought her own rainjacket today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctorinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/gifts).



> In response to a tumblr prompt, "in the storm" and "fever."  
> I am incredibly grateful for the inspiration.

She should have brought a rain jacket. She had known it in her gut that morning already when she bypassed it on the coat rack as she snatched her keys.  
  
“The forecast predicted sun,” she had told herself, and, feeling daring, she had slipped into a sundress and flat sandals. “I don’t want to carry a jacket around for nothing.”

Now the dress was drenched, caught outside in a sudden summer storm, and she could practically feel eyes raking over her backside, over the now practically see-through light-colored cloth as she crouched to photograph what little of a bootprint still remained. The pressure drop, the cooler air brushing against the rivulets running from her hair and down her arms, raised goosebumps on her skin.  
She ignored it. It was her own fault, after all (though she would still think of some way to exact revenge on DiNozzo for the advantage she was sure he was taking of the situation).

More photographs, as quickly as she could, bloodspatter, flattened grass, where the victim’s wallet lay, rifled through. Hopefully Abby could render the soaked receipts legible again.  
  
And then she felt him approaching behind her, at her shoulder. Was it just her, or did Gibbs make the air crackle with lightning wherever he was?

“I’ll take over, Kate. Go put on a jacket.”  
  
She straightened, grimaced, shook her head. “I didn’t bring one today.”

She could see Tony in front of her now, beside the corpse several yards away, his figure obscured by the downpour but his flirtatious manner unmistakable as he held an umbrella over a pretty young crime scene tech beside Ducky.

“Why the hell not?” Gibbs’ face contorted.  
  
“I didn’t think I’d need one.” She shook her head, grimaced again, stepped back. “I’ll be fine, really.”  
  
“Take mine.” He slid out of it deftly, and held out a hand to take the camera.  
  
She wasn't exactly cold, just wet and maybe a little cool. “Gibbs, really, there’s no need–”  
  
“That wasn’t a suggestion.” He practically glared at her, grey hair plastered to his forehead, and gestured for her to put on the jacket.

Sighing, she gave him the camera and slipped on one of the sleeves, swallowing as the rain began to smooth his shirt along the contours of his body.  
He watched, jaw set, as she zipped it up, swallowing himself when she pulled up the collar and his gaze flicked back up to her face.  
  
_Oh God._ Had he been…? She flushed, feeling far warmer than the jacket would have accounted for, and murmured her “thank you” very quietly.

“Don’t mention it.” He shoved the camera into her hands and stalked away.  
  
She must be coming down with something. That would explain why her stomach was doing somersaults and her face felt hot and… _Yeah, right._


End file.
